Tu Misterioso Alguien
by Bella-Bere
Summary: Bella y Edward han tenido una relación de "amigos con derechos" durante meses que les ha funcionado de maravilla; ¿que pasa cuando uno de los dos se enamora de "alguien" mas? ¿podrá el otro aceptarlo tan fácil?


**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

***TU MISTERIOSO ALGUIEN***

- Ahh, sigue, ahhh… ¡mas!... ¡ahí!... ¡justo ahí!, si follame, ¡follame Edward!... ¡duro!... ahhh – me encantaba cuando Bella comenzaba a hablarme sucio

- ¿te gusta? – necesitaba escucharla decir cuánto le gustaba

- Me encanta Edward… ahh… estoy a punto… ahhh… por favor… ahh – mirar su cara de placer casi me hizo correrme en ese instante, pero quise torturarla un poco antes así que comencé a moverme más lento; ella abrió los ojos de pronto y me miro feo, yo solo sonreí pero comencé a penetrarla más rápido y fuerte, ella pronto comenzó a gemir nuevamente

- Déjate ir cariño – le susurre – anda apriétame duro… - no pude continuar porque el interior de Bella se comenzó a contraer, llevándome al cielo mismo a mi también.

- Maldición – sisee mientras la llenaba – ¡ahhh!

Caí sobre ella cuando termine por fin, pero rápidamente me di cuenta que ella sostenía mi peso así que me moví a un lado; ambos aun tratábamos de recobrar la respiración.

- Lo hicimos bien ¿no? – le dije de broma

- Siempre lo hacemos bien Edward – ella me siguió y ambos comenzamos a reír

Cuando me recupere por fin, voltee a ver el reloj de la mesilla de noche; me sorprendió ver lo tarde que era, en una hora más comenzaría mi turno en el hospital y debería de ir a cambiarme antes a mi departamento

- Me tengo que ir – le dije a Bella mientras comenzaba a recoger mi ropa por la habitación, me sorprendí cuando encontré mis bóxers encima de la lámpara - ¿Cómo llego esto aquí? – me pregunte a mí mismo en voz alta mientras sonreía

- Edward… - comenzó a decir Bella y yo gire a verla mientras que ella se mordía el labio inferior - ¿te puedes quedar?

- ¿Por qué? – le dije rápidamente, no encontraba la razón a que me pidiera eso – ¿necesitas algo?, ¿te sientes bien?

- Si…

- ¿entonces por qué quieres que me quede?

- Por… por nada… olvídalo – me dijo rápidamente

- Bella lo lamento pero mi turno comienza en una hora, así que apenas me da tiempo de ir a mi departamento a asearme – me llego a la mente lo que puede que quisiera Bella, "insaciable como siempre" pensé, la mire pícaramente – lo siento cariño, pero si querías otra ronda, tendrá que ser otro día, ahorita me has dejado vacio.

Los ojos de Bella relampaguearon de repente, y su mirada que hasta ahora se veía un poco tímida, cambio de repente a una seria e inescrutable.

- Pues había pensado que podíamos volver a hacerlo – sonrió pero aun con la oscuridad me di cuenta que se veía molesta – ya sabes… como despedida

- ¿despedida? – me había perdido de algo, pues no comprendía sus palabras

- ¿acaso nunca escuchas lo que digo? – ella me dijo sonriente – hace dos semanas te dije que quiero comenzar a salir con "alguien"

- Sí, me acuerdo – recordaba cómo me había platicado que un chico se le había acercado en la cafetería de su empresa – pero no entiendo de qué va esto, y ¿Quién es él?

- Ah, no lo conoces – movió sus manos como si no importara – pero de hecho ya me pidió ser su novia, y le voy a decir que sí

- Pues felicidades – le dije todavía confundido – me alegro que estés con alguien que quieras

- Ese es el punto Edward – me miro seria – que lo quiero, y quiero serle fiel en todos los aspectos

- ¿fiel…? – poco a poco mi mente empezó a hilar los comentarios - ¿quieres decir?...

- Exacto Edward – bajo la mirada – debemos dejar de vernos

- ¿Dejarnos? – mi mente no reaccionaba – es un poco drástico no te parece; digo, lo nuestro ha ido de maravilla así como estamos; a mí no me molesta que tengas novio, podemos seguir viéndonos como siempre

- No Edward – Alzo su vista hasta toparse con la mía y no me gusto lo que vi en ella "Decisión" – él no se merece que yo le haga eso, quiero empezar las cosas limpias, es por eso que hasta mañana le voy a decir que acepto ser su novia

- ¿por qué me dices esto ahora? – le dije molesto – creo que estas son cosas con las que se inicia una platica

- Nosotros no la iniciamos… ¿recuerdas? – bueno, era un punto para ella, ya que en cuanto llegue a su departamento, solo comenzamos a besarnos sin tiempo ni siquiera para decir hola.

- Sabes a que me refiero – le dije molesto

- Lo lamento, pero ambos sabíamos que este día iba a llegar; lo hablamos desde el principio

Eso era también cierto, cuando Bella y yo habíamos decidido que nos gustaba la forma en que teníamos sexo, acordamos que nos seguiríamos viendo; pero que solo seria sexo, ninguna relación por la que preocuparse, ambos teníamos vidas muy ocupadas sin tiempo para las relaciones; pero éramos humanos, con necesidades. De ese día ya ocho meses habían pasado pero hasta este momento no se me había ocurrido que ese acuerdo fuera lo más estúpido y tonto que habíamos hecho, puesto que debimos de haber acordado que nos seguiríamos viendo incluso aunque tuviéramos pareja. Ahora no me quedaba más opción que resignarme a dejar de verla.

- Pues entonces creo que esta es la despedida – le dije mientras me acercaba al lado de su cama – te deseo lo mejor con…

- No importa el nombre… – me dijo

- Está bien, como quieras – de todas maneras no me importaba saber el nombre del tipo que me quitaba mi diversión, me acerque a ella para darle nuestro último beso.

Tres semanas habían pasado, y mi vida se estaba volviendo algo estresante por así decirlo; me sentía enojado y ansioso todo el tiempo, ni siquiera podía mantener una conversación civilizada con mis amigos; y lo peor es que no sabía ni siquiera a que se debía. Solo que lo que más me molestaba era justo cuando comenzaban a decirme que debía de conseguirme una novia urgentemente porque me estaba volviendo un amargado; ¿para qué conseguirme una novia? ¿Para que me dejara como me dejo Bella?, bueno no éramos novios ni nada pero pues insisto en que ella me debió de haber avisado; o darme por lo menos más tiempo para asimilarlo… buenooo, para que lo asimilara Edward jr., que la verdad es que creo que era su inactividad lo que me tenía tan ansioso.

Trate de empezar lo que tenía con Bella con otra mujer, para ser más específicos, con Lauren; pero mi jugada no salió como esperaba, ya que al terminar de hacerlo me empezó a hablar acerca de novios y juró que hasta de matrimonio; le tuve que poner un alto enseguida, ¿Qué esperaba esta chica?, ¿qué permaneciera a su lado para siempre?, ¡por favor!, ¡si ni siquiera lo disfrute tanto!, no se parecía ni remotamente a lo que tenía con Bella. Siempre había pensado que ella y yo lo hacíamos magnifico, pero la verdad es que ahorita me estaba dando cuenta que la forma en que lo hacíamos era única, era como si ella y yo nos complementáramos a la perfección, ella siempre sabía lo que me gustaba y yo a la vez sabía que lugares tocar en ella para prenderla en un instante. ¡Y ahí iba otra vez con Bella!, debía de dejar de pensar en ella si no quería que mi vida sexual se fuera por el caño.

- Edward… Edward… - mi hermana no dejaba de agitar sus manos frente a mí, reaccione y la mire feo

- ¿Qué quieres Alice? – le dije serio, no me gustaba como me trataba últimamente, cuando no me estaba molestando acerca de mi estilo de vida, me estaba tratando de aconsejar sobre buscarme una pareja; la verdad es que era una bipolar de primera

- Eres un amargado Edward – me dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta enojada – vengo feliz de haber visto a Bella y lo primero que encuentro eres tú y tu humor – en cuanto escuche "Bella" mi cuerpo reacciono automáticamente

- ¿Bella?... – me levante rápidamente del sofá - ¿viste a Bella?, ¿Cómo esta?, ¿Qué te dijo?

- Uhm – se volteo a verme y me dio una sonrisa cínica – creo que no vale la pena contarte, no quiero que me quites la felicidad con uno de tus típicos comentarios

- ¡no!... no… - conteste rápidamente mientras caminaba hacia ella – no diré nada, lo prometo

- Si la extrañas, ¿por qué no vas a verla tú? – me pregunto seria, ella era la única que sabía de la relación que teníamos Bella y yo

- No la extraño… - me quede pensando en esas palabras – además de que no se para que la tendría que ver

- Ay Edward, eres un estúpido – me dijo, mientras me daba palmaditas en el hombro

- ¿Me vas a dejar de insultar y contarme de una vez por todas? – la verdad es que me estaba encabronando realmente, pero eran más mis ganas de saber de Bella

- No lo mereces pero… creo que hare una excepción – me sonrío – pues… ¡Bella está muy bien!, de hecho mejor de lo que la he visto nunca!, esta radiante, no para de sonreír; creo que a diferencia de otros a ella no le hace falta sexo en su vida – comenzó a reír, y no sé cómo pero sentí perfectamente como mi sangre hervía

- Me imagino – le dije molesto, no podía creer la traición de Bella

- Y es que con su novio ¿Quién no? – Alice suspiro audiblemente y yo tenía ganas de romper algo

- ¿lo conociste?, ¿Cómo es? – las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlas

- ¡Es perfecto!, en serio Edward que si no tuviera a mi hermoso Jasper; haría cola tras Bella para esperar por ese chico y por ese cuerpo – yo solo rodé los ojos pero seguí escuchando – ¡sus bíceps!, ¡esa hermosa piel morena!, y esa sonrisa… ahhhh me vuelven loca… que diga, ¡vuelven loca a Bella! – dijo rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba, apuesto a que se le iría el color de la cara si Jasper se enterara todo lo que está diciendo la duende.

- Basta Alice, no puedo creer que puedas perder la compostura por un tipo cualquiera – le dije molesto mientras me dirigía a la puerta – además he decidido que no me importa…

- ¡pero qué tipo! – me grito Alice desde la habitación; creo que debería de quitarles las llaves de mi departamento, porque tal pareciera que ni aquí tenía privacidad. Azote la puerta de mi departamento, para dirigirme a un tranquilo paseo que esperara arreglara mi enojo.

_Hay alguien en tu vida que esta transformándote._

_Hay alguien que ha cambiado en ti la forma en que te ves._

_Hay alguien nuevo que se apareció_

_Y que tu corazón robo._

_Ya lo sé._

_Solo dime ¿quién es?_

Comencé a caminar a través de las calles, sin rumbo ni dirección; en este momento solo éramos mi pensamiento y yo, no entendía porque me había molestado tanto lo que dijo Alice; no podían ser celos de hermano, ella estaba con Jasper desde hace ya tres años y desde su adolescencia he soportado todo lo que dice cuando ve a un buen mozo por la calle. ¿Pero entonces que me pasaba?, los celos no podían ser tampoco por Bella; era cierto que habíamos tenido una relación de más que amigos pero yo estaba seguro que no estaba enamorado de ella, cierto, me caía muy bien y la pasábamos muy bien juntos aun sin tener sexo; pero ninguno estaba enamorado del otro, es por eso que nuestra relación había funcionado, porque no había amor que se interpusiera entre nosotros.

¿Me molestaba que Bella tuviera una relación y yo no?; era la única solución que encontraba, pero yo no quería ninguna relación; ni ninguna pareja a mi lado. Sentía como cada vez mi frustración crecía más y más.

Y sin pensarlo me encontré en un lugar conocido; no podía creer que hubiera caminado directo hasta aquí sin ni siquiera proponérmelo, estos problemas con Bella me estaban afectando a tal medida que me hacían hasta llegar a su departamento como un maldito acosador. Y es que aquí me encontraba justo a unos metros de la puerta que tan conocida se me hacía y de la cual en esos últimos tiempos ya pasaba sin anunciarme.

Me quede estático; no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía el porqué había venido hasta aquí; podría pasar a ver a Bella como en los viejos tiempos? Podría recibirme o su novio se molestaría si se llegaba a enterar; bueno ella era mi amiga ante todo ¿no?, y el pasarla a visitar no significaba exactamente que acabaríamos teniendo sexo – que tampoco me molestaría si así fuera – pero podría tener tan solo una plática normal con mi amiga.

Estaba pensando en cuál sería la mejor excusa que podría dar para mi visita tan inesperada, que ni siquiera me fije cuando una camioneta se estaciono en la acera a unos metros donde me encontraba y justo enfrente del departamento de Bella; solo me percate de un chico que bajo de ahí, con un enorme ramo de rosas entre las manos. No quiero decirlo, pero me escondí cual niñita cobarde tras unos arbustos; el chico de mensajería se fue acercando poco a poco a la puerta de Bella, sentía como mi corazón latía fuertemente en unos momento más saldría Bella a recibir las flores que seguramente le había enviado su novio.

¡Y ahí estaba!, wow se veía hermosa; bueno eso era algo típico en ella pero llevaba ya tiempo sin verla así que nuevamente me sentí cautivado por su belleza como el primer día que la vi. Desde la distancia en que estaba me pude percatar perfectamente como una sonrisa gigantesca apareció en su cara al ver el arreglo floral, tomo las flores con rapidez y aun sin dejar de olerlas y aspirar ese aroma que yo podía jurar que por más dulce que fuera nunca se compararía con el de ella, firmo el papel de entregado que le tendió el mensajero; después con un movimiento de manos se despidió de ese mensajero y entro rápidamente a su departamento.

En ese momento me di cuenta que no podía llegar y verla, Alice tenía razón ella se veía malditamente feliz, y yo no podía ser quien arruinara su felicidad; ella no se merecía eso, si lo que quería era amar y serle fiel a su novio, yo lo respetaría. Di vuelta de ese lugar sin mirar atrás, también me había dado cuenta de que extrañaba a Bella; si la extrañaba ¡ya estaba dicho!, a buen momento me di cuenta que la extrañaba y que la tenía que dejar de ver; tenía que ser buen perdedor, aunque extrañara a Bella y nuestros momentos juntos era obvio que ella no.

Esa mirada que había visto en Bella momento atrás, solo la había visto una vez cuando estuvimos juntos; y fue en una ocasión en que sin pensarlo le compre un helado cuando fui a buscarla al salir de su trabajo; la verdad había sido que había comprado uno para mí pero me di cuenta que sería grosero de mi parte ir a buscar a Bella comiendo un helado mientras a ella no le llevaba nada. Nunca más le había obsequiado algo, porque nunca quise que ella o yo malinterpretáramos lo que teníamos; y ella tampoco nunca me dio nada así que supuse que pensaba igual que yo. Pero era obvio que con lo que acababa de ver, Bella se parecía a las demás chicas; a ella también le gustaban los detalles románticos en una relación.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento tras un suspiro me tire en el sillón; Alice había desaparecido y la verdad no podría importarme menos, me sentía peor ahora que hace rato cuando salí, hace rato había salido enojado; ahora estaba triste y sin duda eso se sentía mucho peor que cualquier otra cosa.

_¿Quién Es Tu nuevo amor?_

_Tu nueva ocupación_

_Tu misterioso Alguien_

_A quien has ocultado de mi todo el tiempo_

_Para no matarme._

La semana paso lentamente, a pesar de que el trabajo en el hospital estuvo agitado; tenía poco tiempo para pensar en mi vida personal, pero cuando ese momento volvía me hundía terriblemente. Había decidido no buscar a Bella nunca más, pero eso no significaba que dejara de pensar en ella; cada vez ella ocupaba más espacio, era como un tumor que iba creciendo muy rápidamente y el que me provocaba dolor de tan solo pensar en él.

Alice ya me había preguntado que me pasaba y a pesar de que yo le había contestado que estaba bien; estoy seguro que no me creyó, y estaba aun más seguro que sabía que la causa era Bella, porque aun cuando ella se ofreció a platicarme de Bella, yo me negué rotundamente; quería saber acerca de ella pero no se me antojaba ni un cachito saber algo respecto a su novio.

- Edward – me llamo Jasper que venía caminando hacia mí junto a mi hermano mayor Emmett – hemos hecho una votación y has sido el ganador

- ¿ganador? – pregunte, esto no me olía nada bien - ¿de qué?

- Te has ganado el enorme honor de ir a comprar el almuerzo – me dijo sonriente Emmett y yo solo rodee los ojos

- No tengo hambre – les dije – así que sus apuestas me valen un jodido cacahuate

- Edward – me llamo Jasper con su voz de perrito lastimero que solo funcionaba con mi hermana – Emmett y yo hemos tenido guardia desde ayer, y estamos realmente cansados; anda por favor.

- ¿Por qué no comen aquí en el hospital? – les señale

- Es que se me antoja comida italiana Edward – me dijo Emmett mientras bostezaba

- Emmett la de los antojos es Rosalie no tu – le conteste; la verdad es que este par siempre me hacía reír

- Por favor – Emmett casi suplico, y se me ocurrió que no me vendría mal un paseo hasta el restaurante de comida italiana; no importa que fuera en auto.

- Está bien – acepte – pero con la condición que ustedes me inviten la comida

- Por supuesto – contestaron al unisonó

Después de que me entregaran el dinero me dirigí al estacionamiento donde había dejado mi auto, cuando estaba a punto de arrancar mi celular comenzó a timbrar, estuve tentado a no contestar por que por el timbre sabía que era mi hermana; pero me arrepentí de este pensamiento, tal vez fuera algo serio.

- Alice, ¿Qué pasa? – le conteste

- ¿Qué no puedo llamar a mi hermano a su trabajo? – contesto haciéndose la digna y yo solo rodé mis ojos, no había ninguna emergencia - ¿o es que estas ocupado, ehh pillin?

- Claro que no Alice – conteste enojado ante el tono que le puso a su último comentario – voy a comprar comida italiana para mis dos nenas, que la mayor anda de antojo

- ¿comida italiana? – me pregunto

- Si – conteste - ¿quieres tú también?

- Gracias hermanito, muy dulce de tu parte; pero vine a ver a Bella; tal vez le diga que pidamos algo para comer aquí en su trabajo – en cuanto oí que dijo Bella, deje de poner atención a todo lo demás

- ¿Estás con Bella? – le pregunte, y espero que eso no haya sonado tan ansioso para ella, como sonó para mi

- Si, ¿Por qué?, ¿quieres hablar con ella?

- No, no, no – le conteste rápidamente, no sabría ni que decirle

- Ok, te manda saludos – me dijo y yo sentí que comenzaba a flotar en una nube

- Yo… yo… también – apenas y le pude contestar

- Bueno, te dejo hermanito; porque Bella quiere que la acompañe a comprar un par de cosillas

- Ok – le conteste, y ella colgó inmediatamente. ¡Vaya!, Alice ni siquiera me dijo que era lo que quería hablar conmigo.

Decir que no me encontraba un poco más alegre después de saber que Bella me había mandado saludos sería una vil mentira; ¡parecía un maldito adolescente, que se emocionaba por que la chica de sus sueños se volteaba a mirarlo! ¿Qué jodidos pasaba por mi cabeza?; no estaba enamorado de Bella, ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?

No quise seguir pensando en eso, solo disfrute ese pequeño momento de felicidad; momento que se extinguió cuando al salir del restaurante, vi perfectamente como Bella y Alice salían de la tienda contigua ambas riendo; todo estaría perfecto si la tienda de alado no fuera una de lencería y Bella no fuera la que llevara la bolsa de compras.

- Estoy segura que con eso te divertirás toda la noche – le dijo entre risas Alice a Bella, ninguna se había percatado de mi presencia; Bella rio divertida y un lindo sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, yo me había quedado de pie mientras las veía; y en ese momento Alice me vio - ¡Edward!, ¡que sorpresa!

- Ho… hola – apenas y pude decir, no podía dejar de mirar a Bella; su sonrojo aumento a un nivel insospechado supongo que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había escuchado – hola Bella

- Hola Edward – Bella bajo la mirada mientras mordía su labio inferior

- Wow Edward, cuando me dijiste que comprarías comida italiana no pensé que fuera aquí – comenzó a decirme Alice

- Siempre la compramos aquí Alice – la sorpresa poco a poco fue dando lugar a el enojo; Bella compraba lencería para ese idiota – el sorprendido soy yo; nunca pensé en encontrarlas aquí – señale la tienda mientras miraba a Bella

- No sabes muchas cosas de mí Edward – Bella alzo su vista mientras en su rostro aparecía la misma mirada de la última vez que estuvimos juntos

- Al parecer no – le conteste – me alegra que se diviertan – aunque trate de sonar sarcástico creo que lo único que conseguí es decirlo dolido.

- Pues ya ves que si – me sonrío Alice – pero estoy segura que quien más se divertirá será Bella – volteo a verla – con toda la ropa que compraste

- Alice… no… - Bella comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras la veía – mejor vámonos ya

- ¡Qué prisa tienes Bella!, tienes toda la noche por delante

- Alice… - Bella lucia muy avergonzada y yo ya no comprendía nada – basta…

- Ah por cierto Edward – Alice me miro – ya le he preguntado al novio de Bella por una amiga que tenga; para que la conozcas

- ¡¿qué? – le dije molesto - ¿Qué carajo hablas Alice? – Bella solo abrió enormemente sus ojos

- Lo que escuchaste Edward – me dijo Alice tan tranquila – ya te dije que te hace falta alguien con quien follar, para que se te baje lo amargado

- No estoy amargado – le dije mucho más molesto, no podía creer las cosas que estaba diciendo; y aun mas frente a Bella – y no necesito de tú ayuda para encontrar alguien con quien follar, ¿no es cierto Bella?

- Estoy segura de eso Edward – Bella me contesto enojada; se que fue un golpe bajo lo que había dicho, y dirigido a quien no tenia culpa; pero la verdad ya estaba muy molesto – espero y te diviertas al menos la mitad de lo que yo lo haré

- Te puedo apostar que si – le dije en un gruñido mientras daba la vuelta y me alejaba de ellas sin decir ni adiós.

Del coraje no supe ni como llegue al hospital, me dirigí al consultorio de Emmett y prácticamente le arroje la bolsa de comida sobre la mesa, no hice caso alguno cuando me preguntaron que me pasaba; solo salí de ahí sin ver atrás.

¡Ok! Ya sabía lo que me pasaba, tampoco era tan estúpido; sabía a la perfección que lo que había experimentado hace unos minutos eran celos… ¡sí! ¡Celos! Y por alguien que ni siquiera conocía. ¡Maldita sea! Esta era la peor forma de enterarse que sentía algo por Bella; y es que sí, lo sentía. Era mejor ya no seguirlo negando, sentía algo por ella y aunque aun no le encontraba el nombre a este sentimiento sabía que ya tenía tiempo presente; el sentimiento no había llegado en este momento, ni ayer ni la semana pasada; posiblemente ya se encontraba desde antes que nos dejáramos de ver, y como el idiota que era apenas me daba cuenta de él.

_Ahora te despiertas y preparas su café_

_Desde que me he enterado yo no puedo ni comer._

_Cariño, no soporto estar sin ti,_

_Pero parece que tu sí._

_¿Quién es él?_

_Dime, y ¡lo matare!_

Las siguientes dos semanas me las pase aun mas deprimido si eso era posible; no hay que decir que eso de conseguir sexo fácil era totalmente una mentira y sinceramente no era porque alguna chica me hubiera rechazado era simplemente porque yo no quería; había descubierto mis sentimientos por Bella, no planeaba mancharlos con ninguna calentura; no importaba que no hubiera a quien ser fiel, yo no le haría eso a Bella.

Y debo de admitir que una noche casi lo hago, pero reaccione a tiempo; definitivamente el alcohol y la depresión por una mujer no son nada buenos. Recuerdo como en esa noche casi termine con todo el alcohol de la ciudad…

_Después de haber estado toda la tarde decidiéndome entre sí hacerlo o no; tome de una vez por todas el teléfono y marque al departamento de Bella, necesitaba pedirle perdón por la estupidez que le dije la vez pasada; solo esperaba que ella no me colgara en cuanto escuchara mi voz. Mis manos temblaban al momento de marcar, y sentía un sudor frio recorrer mi nuca, espere pacientemente como el teléfono marco una y otra y después otra vez, al parecer no estaba en casa; suspire, tendría que dejarle un mensaje de voz pero me quede totalmente paralizado cuando escuche el mensaje de su buzón… "Hola soy Bella, en este momento no me encuentro en casa… o está teniendo mucho sexo – se escucho una voz masculina al otro lado que no logre identificar – sshhss no digas eso… – se volvió a escuchar la voz de Bella entre risas – ¡y es conmigo!... – volvió a decir el imbécil ese – ¡calla!... jajajaja… ¡déjame tu mensaje!"_

Luego de escuchar eso, como no ponerme a llorar como niñita y tomar hasta que mi cuerpo dijera ¡basta! Y es que después de admitir lo que sentía por Bella las cosas resultaron más fáciles de comprender; me di cuenta de todas esas pequeñas cosas que había ignorado en su momento. Con Bells era tan fácil conversar, su manera de ver la vida me sorprendía y me gustaba; ella luchaba por ser feliz a cada momento y yo le admiraba eso, pues no había problema en su vida que le impidiera sonreír. Cada vez que alguno tenía un problema el otro lo escuchaba y de ser posible lo aconsejaba; o si estaba triste lo consolaba; si estaba feliz lo compartía. Siempre había sido así. Estar con Bella se sentía tan natural, tan correcto; ahora podía decirlo, estaba completamente enamorado de mi amiga con derechos.

¿Pero que hacía ahora?, muy bien yo había admitido mis sentimientos por Bella; ¿pero ella? Ella no sentía nada por mí, ella es feliz a lado de ese hombre – que insisto en que no sé ni cómo se llama –. Tenía que averiguarlo, necesitaba saber a qué hombre tenía mi Bells a su lado; si se podía confiar en él, si Bella estaba segura en sus brazos. La quería y su seguridad era lo principal para mí.

El hospital haría una cena con motivo de la inauguración de la nueva área de cirugía pediátrica y todos estábamos invitados; no tenia las más mínimas ganas de asistir, pero fue hasta que Alice me dijo que Bella asistiría que me convenció de enfundarme un traje y por fin conocer al novio de mi Bella.

Mis ojos se posaron inmediatamente en ella cuando llego a la cena; se veía absolutamente preciosa, el color de su vestido la favorecía tanto, además que con su peinado, maquillaje, zapatillas parecía una autentica princesa. Me quede embelesado viéndola; hasta que me percate que había llegado sola, espere un momento más para ver si su novio no llegaba después; y cuando me di cuenta que no, camine hacia ella para saludarla.

- Hola – tuve suerte de encontrar mi voz – te ves hermosa

- Hola Edward – se sonrojo – muchas gracias, tu también te ves muy bien

- Discúlpame por lo del otro día – no la había visto desde nuestro encuentro en la tienda de lencería – me comporte muy grosero

- No te preocupes Edward – me sonrío y yo sentí que estaba en el cielo – eso ya está olvidado

- Aun así, creo que debo pedir disculpas a la manera antigua; ¿quieres bailar conmigo? – agregue rápidamente antes de que ella malinterpretara mis palabras – si tu novio no se enoja, claro está.

- Ah… mi novio – Bella miro nerviosa a su alrededor – no… él no… no vino.

- Ah, perfecto entonces – le dije sinceramente - ¿quieres bailar?

- Claro

No podía estar mejor, debía de agradecerle a Alice el que me haya convencido de venir; gracias a eso estaba bailando con Bella sin ningún novio que se interpusiera entre nosotros. Bailamos por unos minutos hasta que la música cambio y le sugerí ir por algo para beber; mientras ambos tomábamos una copa de Champagne yo sentía que no me había estado tan bien desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos. En ningún momento de nuestra conversación habíamos mencionado a su novio, y por mi mejor.

- Mis papás vendrán a visitarme – me dijo Bella – y me preguntaron por ti

- ¿enserio? – solo una vez había visto a sus padres, y debo decir que no los conocí de la mejor manera – ¿todavía siguen molestos?

- Solo mi papá – Bella me sonrío – mi mamá me ha dicho que te pregunte qué ejercicio es el que haces para tener tan buen trasero

- No puede ser – estoy seguro que me sonroje, y Bella comenzó a reír, sobra decir en que condición me encontraron cuando llegaron de sorpresa al departamento de Bella, mientras yo salía de la ducha. – deja de reír, eso fue muy vergonzoso

- No tienes que avergonzarte – Bella me decía mientras seguía riendo, yo la seguí – ya sabes como es mi mamá

- ¡Bella! ¡aquí estas! – mi hermana se apareció de repente – porque no me avisaste que habías llegado

- Porque yo la secuestre desde que llego Alice – le dije mientras tomaba a Bella de los hombros para acercarla a mí, sonreí cuando ella no se opuso a ese gesto

- Bella – Alice miro seria a Bella y eso me sorprendió – ¿y tu novio?, pensé que iba a venir contigo

- No vino – contesto seria Bella

- Tal vez debería de llamarle para convencerlo – Alice saco su celular, pero rápidamente Bella la detuvo

- Alice basta – no había visto a Bella reaccionar así – el no quiso venir y punto.

- Está bien – contesto Alice – pero creo que deberías venir a la mesa con nosotros en vez de estar aquí sola

- No está sola Alice – le dije serio, me estaba sorprendiendo en verdad la actitud de mi hermana, pareciera que me quisiera separar de Bella a propósito – ¿continuamos bailando Bells?

- Si – Bella me sonrío y volteo a ver a Alice – "gracias" Alice, pero yo me las arreglo sola.

- Como quieras – Alice se fue molesta

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana?

- No lo sé – me contesto Bella - ¿vamos a bailar?

- No tienes que pedirlo dos veces – le sonreí, mientras la tomaba del brazo rumbo a la pista

Tener a Bella entre mis brazos se sentía tan natural, tan maravilloso; era como si ella tuviera la medida perfecta de mis brazos ya que estos encontraban el lugar exacto donde abrazarla; ninguno dijo nada por unos minutos. Quería tanto poder volverla a besar, volver a sentir sus labios contra los míos, volver a sentir cada hermosa curva de su cuerpo entre mis manos; pero no podía volver a hacerlo, Bella no era libre y yo no robaría nada de su cuerpo que ella no me diera libremente. Por otra parte, en verdad me sorprendía que su novio no hubiera venido y que ella se mostrara tan reticente a hablar de él; tal vez habían terminado y si era así, debía de hablar con Bella.

- ¿quieres salir al balcón un momento? – le pregunte a su oído, sonreí cuando sentí el estremecimiento de Bella

- Si – apenas y susurro

Le tome la mano y nos dirigimos hacia una de las puertas que daba a un balcón desde donde se podía ver la ciudad de noche, cuando llegamos la voltee hacia mí, mientras me quitaba mi abrigo y se lo ponía en los hombros para que no tuviera frio.

- Gracias Edward

- Bella – le sonreí – ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

- Si claro – contesto rápidamente – ¿qué pasa?

- ¿está todo bien? – era mejor hablar claro – no lo sé, entre tú y tú novio

- ¿Qué? – Bella bajo la mirada - ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- Porque me interesas cariño – tome su mentón entre mis dedos y alce su rostro – y quiero saber si algo te preocupa

- No es nada Edward, está todo bien

- ¿Cómo se llama Bella? – no pude seguir aguantando - ¿Cómo se llama él?

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo Edward? – me miro seria – no le veo lo importante

- ¿quiero saber con quién estas? – le fui sincero – te quiero, y quiero saber si la persona que elegiste para estar a tu lado te merece

- Lo hace – me dijo – estoy bien Edward, creeme

- ¿Por qué no me quieres decir cómo se llama? – me confundía esta actitud de Bella

- Porque no le veo lo importante Edward – Bella se volteo dándome la espalda

- La única razón por la que no me quieras decir su nombre, es por una de dos; porque tiene un nombre realmente feo – sonreí – o porque lo conozco – Bella no me contesto nada, y mi peor temor se iba haciendo realidad – dime su nombre Bella, creo que me lo merezco

- ¿Por qué? – volteo a verme y en sus ojos habían lagrimas - ¿Por qué crees que lo mereces?

- Pasamos por muchas cosas Bella, ¿Quién es él, por qué te rehúsas tanto a decirme el nombre? – la tome de los hombros – con que no me digas que es el idiota de Jacob Black

- Basta Edward – Bella seguía llorando – no quiero hablar de eso

- Bella, ¿dime qué pasa? – le pregunte realmente preocupado, la actitud que tenia no demostraba a una novia feliz

- Edward… la verdad… - me miro y cuando estaba a punto de hablar su celular comenzó a sonar fuertemente – disculpa

Abrió su pequeño bolso de mano y saco su celular, se quedo extrañada viendo la pantalla un segundo, pero finalmente contesto tratando de arreglar su voz.

- _Bueno… ¿Qué pasa?... sí, sigo en la fiesta… no, no puedo ahorita… no, ya te lo dije… no, no es necesario… basta…_ - la voz de Bella se encontraba a punto de soltar lagrimas otra vez y yo di un paso hacia ella – _no lo sé_… - suspiro – _está bien… te espero afuera… sí, gracias… yo también te amo._

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte tratando de fingir lo más posible que las últimas palabras que le había dicho a ese tipo no me habían afectado

- Es… es mi novio – contesto Bella mientras se quitaba el abrigo de sus hombros – pasara por mí, debo irme

- No tienes porque hacerlo – le dije – si no quieres

- No lo entiendes Edward, debo hacerlo

- No, no debes – la atraje hacia mi – no debes hacer nada que no quieras… Bella yo…

Justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle que la amaba y que era todo para mí, ella silencio mis labios con un beso; intenso y rudo que tarde un segundo en contestarle, a pesar de que este beso era el que había esperado hace ya más de un mes; no me supo feliz, había tristeza en él, tristeza que no me gusto ni un poco. Mas rápido de lo que quisiera, Bella se alejo de mí y corrió hacia la entrada; no pude hacer nada para detenerla, llego antes al elevador y yo comencé a correr escaleras abajo; debía conocer a ese tipo para saber si podía hacerle daño a mi ángel.

_¿Quién es tu seductor?_

_Tu rey y tu peón_

_¿Quién ocupo el lugar que siempre ocupe yo?_

_Tu misterioso alguien_

_Me robo._

Justo cuando llegue al lobby, vi como Bella se metía en un mercedes negro, con los vidrios polarizados; la última mirada la dirigió hacia mí, y en sus ojos había lagrimas que no dejaban de derramarse.

No me iba a comportar como un tonto en un momento como este, así que hice lo que tenía que hacer, mande a traer mi automóvil y me fui en dirección hacia su departamento; no sabía si ahí, era donde se habían dirigido, pero la esperaría ahí hasta que llegara.

No sabía cómo era el novio de Bella, tal vez era un loco maniático que la maltrataba y por eso Bella había comenzado a llorar, no podía dejarla sola con alguien como él; Bella se había convertido en la razón de mi existencia y yo moriría antes de dejar que le pasara algo.

Cuando llegue, me sorprendió no ver el automóvil afuera pero si la luz del departamento de Bella encendida; significaba que había alguien ahí. Corrí rápidamente hacia la entrada y toque insistentemente.

- Basta Alice… ya estas contenta… lo hice… ¡lo hice! – Bella grito antes de abrir la puerta, pero al verme, sus ojos se abrieron como platos - ¡Edward!... ¿Qué, que estás haciendo aquí?

- ¡Bella! – fue un alivio verla sana y salva; que la estreche entre mis brazos y comencé a repartirle besos por todo su rostro, menos sus labios - ¿estás bien?, ¿no te ha hecho nada?... ¿Dónde está el hijo de puta? – entre al departamento rápidamente, este tipo me tendría que oír

- ¡Edward!... ¿Qué haces? – Bella corrió a mi lado – no, no hay nadie Edward

- Pero ¿donde está…? - como me encabronaba no saber su nombre – ¿Cómo se llama ese cabrón?

- ¡Edward! – Bella sonrío ante mis palabras – basta, aquí solo estamos tu y yo

- Pero… él… tú… te saliste llorando… - no sabía que estaba pasando y cada vez me encontraba más confundido - ¿Qué está pasando?

- Edward… no sé como explicártelo – Bella se veía nerviosa y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro – creo que lo mejor será que te vayas

- ¿Qué pasa Bella?, enserio que ya no sé que es lo que está pasando contigo, con Alice, con tu novio…

- Mi novio… - se quedo de pie frente a mí, me miro un segundo y bajo su vista – esa es otra cuestión

- Mira Bella, yo fui un idiota al no darme cuenta de lo que significas para mí; pero no por eso voy a dejar que ningún idiota te haga daño

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué… estás diciendo Edward? – me miro sorprendida

- Que lo lamento Bella… - este era el momento de la verdad – lamento todo lo que te hice; eres tan importante para mí, te convertiste en mi vida y yo soy un tonto por no darme cuenta hasta este momento. Sé que ahora tu estas con él, y la verdad él debe saber que es un jodido afortunado por ser el dueño de tu corazón; es algo que yo desearía, pero no voy a permitir…

- Espera, espera… - me callo Bella - ¿tú desearías?

- Bella – tome su rostro entre mis manos – no sé como decirte esto porque nunca lo había sentido, pero… estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

- ¿de mí? – dos lágrimas solitarias salieron de los ojos de mi Bella, y yo se las limpie con mis pulgares - ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué no estarlo? – le sonreí – eres increíble Bella, como amiga y como mujer; estoy tan triste de haberte perdido, ahora me doy cuenta que lo nuestro no fue solo sexo. Te quiero.

- Edward… - Bella me sonrío aun llorando – yo…

- Tú no tienes que decir nada Bells… se que estas enamorada, y no me planeo meter en tu relación; pero quiero que sepas que aquí estoy para ti… por siempre… si no voy a poder estar contigo como pareja, deseo estarlo como amigo. Nunca estarás sola – me quede callando analizando lo que le iba a decir – es por eso que necesito saber quién es tu novio; no voy a dejar que la chica que quiero, este en riesgo de ser lastimada por un patán

_¿Quién Es Tu nuevo amor?_

_Tu nueva ocupación_

_Tu misterioso Alguien_

_A quien has ocultado de mi todo el tiempo_

_Para no matarme._

- Eso no es necesario Edward – me sonrío

- ¿Por qué no me quieres decir quién es? No entiendo porque tanto misterio respecto a él. ¡Necesito saberlo Bella!

- Él es… - bajo su mirada mientras susurraba su nombre que no pude escuchar su nombre

- ¿Quién?

- Es… - volvió a bajar la voz

- Bella, no te escucho nada. Dime quien es…

- ¡No es nadie Edward!... ¡Es mi imaginación! – grito fuertemente - ¿estás satisfecho?... ya te lo dije, ¡por fin!

- ¿Qué dices? – ahora si realmente no comprendía que pasaba - ¿cómo que no es nadie?

- ¡Pues eso!, que no es nadie – bajo la mirada y se alejo de mi - ¡que todo fue una estúpida mentira!

- No… no comprendo… - le fui sincero

- Desde que nos conocimos Edward… - me miro – me has gustado, pero cuando empezamos a convivir más, me enamore perdidamente de ti; pero yo a ti no te interesaba ni un poco… entonces paso, tuvimos sexo y cuando hablamos al día siguiente sobre lo que había pasado – me miro como tratando de saber si recordaba, sí lo hacía; esa vez le dije que no quería nada con nadie – me di cuenta que la única manera de estar a tu lado, era así, solo teniendo sexo. Y lo acepte.

- Pero… - yo no podía hablar de la impresión, había sido un completo estúpido – tu me dijiste de tu novio…

- Con el paso del tiempo, el sentimiento que tenia por ti solo se intensifico; te convertiste en mi vida, no hacía nada sin pensar en ti. Te convertiste en mi mundo y yo en una estúpida. Cada noche era peor, bueno al menos las noches que no estabas conmigo – continuo – me dedicaba a llorar, tú no sentías, ni sentirías nada por mí.

- Amor… - camine hacia ella, pero me detuvo; quería pedirle disculpas por tanto sufrimiento que le hice pasar

- Déjame terminar Edward, he guardado esto tanto tiempo que necesito callarlo o explotare – me calle – Alice era mi única confidente, y ella ya me había dicho más de una vez que te dejara; que no merecías el amor que sentía por ti… pero yo no podía… hasta…

- Hasta esa noche que me dijiste que saldrías con alguien más – acabe su frase

- Sí… a Alice se le ocurrió, que ya que no podía dejarte; deberíamos de probar si podías llegar a sentir algo por mi; ella pensaba de hecho a que te dieras cuenta de que ya lo sentías… lo decidí justo en ese momento, aun no puedo creer que lo haya hecho.

- ¿te inventaste un novio? – no sabía si sentirme aliviado o enojado conmigo mismo de no haberme dado cuenta de todo esto por si solo

- Por favor no hagas que suene tan patético como es – sonrío triste

- Bells… - me acerque a ella – no te debes sentir mal cariño, yo soy el idiota que de no haber sido por eso jamás me hubiera dado cuenta, pero no entiendo… todas esas cosas… las flores… la ropa… el mensaje en tu teléfono…

- Invento – sonrío avergonzada – Alice me ayudo en todo eso…

- ¿Las flores…? - pregunte

- Alice me llamo cuando tu saliste de tu departamento y te siguió, cuando se dio cuenta que venias hacia aquí, me mando flores; yo solo tenía que poner una sonrisa enorme al momento de recibirlas

- La lencería…

- Ese día que Alice te llamo, tu le dijiste que irías a comprar comida italiana; e insistió en que entráramos en esa tienda, para que al salir, nos topáramos _"accidentalmente"_ contigo. La ropa que me hizo comprar sigue en una bolsa al fondo de mi armario

- El mensaje en tu teléfono…

- Uhmm… esto es totalmente vergonzoso – se sonrojo profundamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior – esa solamente era una grabación de la voz de Asthon Kutcher

- ¿Asthon Kutcher? – pregunte sonriendo, mi Bella estaba completamente loca, pero no me importaba, la amaba

- Debería decir que esa también fue idea de Alice, pero sería una terrible mentira… pensé que no la habías escuchado, que vergüenza

- Es un alivio debo decir… no sabes las noches que pase tratando de imaginar quien era _"tu misterioso alguien"_

- Lo lamento

- No tienes que hacerlo Bells, pero aun no me queda una cosa clara – la tenía entre mis brazos, y eso se sentía tan bien - ¿y esta noche?... ¿el auto que te llego a traer?

- Alice – sonrío Bella – la llamada era de Alice, ella me había dicho que no debería de quedarme a solas contigo porque estaba segura que caería en tus brazos nuevamente; bueno en eso tenía razón; nos vio en el balcón y me llamo, me convenció de seguir con el plan y ella mando a traer el auto para mí.

- No sé si estar enojado o agradecido con mi hermana

- Alice lo hizo pensando en mí, no te enojes con ella; solamente quería protegerme. Ella quería que siguiéramos con el plan hasta que tu de dieras cuenta si sentías algo por mí.

- Y lo siento Bella… yo te amo – la mire a los ojos – por favor permíteme estar a tu lado, como tu amigo, como tu novio, como todo.

- Edward… - ella me miro feliz a través de esos hermosos ojos chocolate – solamente eres tú, siempre has sido y siempre serás tú. Te amo

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo mire fijamente antes de acercarla a mí y besarla; besarla como debería haberla besado todo el tiempo desde que la conocí, la amaba, esa era la verdad; había decidido que no me importaba como había llegado a saber que la amaba; porque lo importante era eso ¡que la amaba!, y que Bella me amaba; solo alguien que ama tanto se atrevería a hacer lo que ella hizo, solo alguien que me ama tanto sufre lo que ella sufrió con tal de hacerme reaccionar.

- Me permites ser tu misterioso alguien – le pregunte cuando nos separamos pero sin despegar nuestras frentes

- Claro que sí – sonrío – para mis padres ya lo eres

- Creo que nunca me repondré de esa vergüenza

- Puedo ayudarte a superarla – me guiño un ojo, y Edward jr reacciono al instante

- ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso? – le sonreí

- Aun no he estrenado esa lencería…

- Pues creo que no tiene caso que este escondida por más tiempo – la bese mientras la tomaba entre brazos para dirigirnos a su habitación, ese lugar que tan bien conocía, y que tanto extrañaba.

************FIN***********

**HOLA! bueno, una nueva locura k acaba de salir del horno!... este fic esta inspirado en la canción "Tu misterioso alguien" del grupo Miranda! (k supongo k algunos ya se habrán dado cuenta k es mi grupo favorito)**

**les dejo el video de la canción en mi perfil y en el blog... espero k les haya gustado... como lo vieron? le funciono a Bells no?... uhmm ojala y asi nos funcionara a todas! jajajaja**

**Bueno como siempre agradeciendo a quien me lee, y aun mas a kien me deja un review! no saben como los aprecio!**

**saludos y besos vampiricos a todos!**

_**Bella-Bere**_


End file.
